


Acronix and Krux Roleplay Things

by silver_wolf8500



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Acronix - Freeform, Acronix and Krux, Gay, I have other platforms and can get other platforms, Incest, Incest roleplay, Krux - Freeform, LGBT, LGBTQ, Lego, Legos, M/M, Masters of Time, Ninjago Season 7, Roleplay, Roleplay because I need more friends, Ship roleplay, Sibling Incest, The rp will probably take place on discord, hands of time, krux has anxiety, lego ninjago - Freeform, s7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_wolf8500/pseuds/silver_wolf8500
Summary: Basically I write prompts and plots for Roleplays of the Twins and you put a comment if you're interested in one so we can exchange discord (or other platforms if you need another one) and discuss further-Comments with hate will be deleted
Relationships: Acronix/Krux (Ninjago)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Acronix and Krux Roleplay Things

Acronix and Krux return after (an unset) number of years. Unlike Wu, they were not made younger, nor were they destroyed. But both are exhausted and injured from the last fight (end of Season 7), so they decide to spent time together while they recover. A lot more is learned about the two (mainly Krux) since they hadn't had much time when Acronix returned originally to do this.

I'd personally prefer to be Krux, although if you want him than I shall give him up

If I do keep Krux, here are some of my headcanons for him that either will already be known by Acronix in the rp, or will be discovered (probably depending on what you want too)

\- Krux has anxiety. And bad anxiety. Panic attacks are a frequent occurrence for him  
\- He developed separation anxiety while Acronix was gone bc he was scared (when Acronix returned) that he'd lose him again  
\- He only hates technology because it reminds him of the fact Acronix was never there to discover it with him  
\- He covers up most of his emotions with anger but would probably hate himself forever if he ever snapped at Acronix (resulting in a struggle to repress frustration when he gets anxious)  
\- He listens to a lot of "old guy" music (The Beatles, Queen, etc etc)  
\- He's a petty man and will get back at you for the smallest things then laugh in your face  
\- Definitely sarcastic when he gets bitter  
\- Would kill everyone if his brother got hurt (even if he isn't the openly affectionate one)  
\- He's probably more prideful than Acronix but he has more self control

I can't do smut but I'm fine with flirting and like,, pinning people against a wall and stuff- its mostly the scenes themselves-


End file.
